La naturaleza del hombre
by greenlilies
Summary: Ned Stark y los Tully. Tres conversaciones que le hicieron entender a sus propios hermanos un poco mejor.


**Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

 **Este fic pertenece al reto #64 "Yo te diré lo que debes hacer", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Esto es enteramente muy largo, pero cuando se me vino la idea de paralelar a los Tully con los hermanos de Ned y su situación actual, no la pude dejar ir. Esto va para Lucy, quien me dio las condiciones.

* * *

 **La naturaleza del hombre**

El Septo de Aguasdulces era el segundo que había visto en toda su vida. El primero, por supuesto, siendo el del Nido de las Águilas, con su techo y ventanas tan altas que a veces se podían ver aves volando entre una y otra. El de Aguasdulces, por lo que Ned podía apreciar, era parecido al del Nido en sus estatuas de los Siete y en que hacían sentir a Ned como un intruso. Un extraño vil que no pertenecía a aquella casa de los Dioses.

Los años vividos en el Nido no le daban familiaridad con los Siete ya que Robert y Lord Arryn rezaban juntos y no lo obligaban a bajar con ellos. Ned prefería rezar solo en el jardín de piedra de Alyssa Arryn, o más bien estar sentado en una de sus bancas y esperar a que sus Dioses le pudieran escuchar desde allí. Él quería pensar que si, había algo tranquilo y calmante en el susurro de las hojas en el suelo de piedra, algo antiguo que le hacía pensar que sus Dioses si le escuchaban.

Robert, de buena manera, se burlaba de él. ¿Cómo pensaba que sus dioses lo escuchaban por el simple crujir de los árboles, el viento entre las ramas? Ned a su vez pensaba igual: ¿Cómo los Dioses Nuevos escuchaban a sus suplicantes si eran de piedra, de madera, estatuas sin contacto con la naturaleza? Era una fuente de debate en la que su amigo terminaba fastidiandose y que si quería clases de religión que le hablará al Maestre Colemon de eso.

En Aguasdulces el río se escuchaba en todas partes si prestabas la suficiente atención así que no se sorprendió cuando en el Septo era de la misma manera. Llevaba en aquel castillo menos de dos semanas, pero sentía que nunca se habría podido acostumbrar a la inestabilidad de saber que había algo vivo debajo de sus pies, algo que por capricho podría ahogarlos y llevárselos como un juguete río abajo. Se sintió agradecido que Invernalia se sostuviera en suelo duro e inamovible. ¿Cómo lo soportaban los Tully?

El septón Bernarr, de brazos y torso tan grueso que si no fuera por la túnica gris sería un buen candidato para herrero, lo miraba con los ojos en rendija como si pudiese de alguna manera detectar sus (supuestas) malas intenciones, seguramente con conocimiento de las leyendas de los salvajes norteños. Ned era, probablemente, el norteño más alejado del estereotipo. Tampoco era que él quería estar allí, pero Lord Tully quiso que se familiarizarse con la religión ya que su futura esposa sería parte de ella.

Su futura esposa. Catelyn Tully. La prometida de su hermano.

Con una mueca, se corrigió: _su hermano muerto._ La herida era tan reciente que todavía se sentía como si Bran le estuviese haciendo una mala broma, una en la que él saldría del establo, con aquella sonrisa burlona, y le diría «¿Creías que de verdad te dejaría casarte con Cat? ¡Si yo soy el mayor y más guapo!» Entonces los dos se reirían porque era verdad y Ned solo estaba jugando a probarse los zapatos de su hermano. «Sí, una mala broma. Despiertenme, por favor».

Y no era que no quería a Catelyn, no, ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas de Poniente, pero ella había sido la prometida de su hermano por tanto tiempo que no sabía verla de otra manera. Y seguro que ella lo veía como el hermanito serio de Brandon, no se lo podía recriminar. Tal vez tuvo que haber peleado más y optar por Lysa, más joven y sin fantasmas del pasado. Ella no vería a través de él y Ned se sentiría menos incómodo cada vez que la miraba a los ojos cuando tenían que interactuar y la cortesía no los podía excusar.

Decidiendo que el tiempo de apreciar el septo se había terminado, con un suspiro salió del edificio, rascándose la barbilla y pensando si debería dejársela crecer. Así se parecería a Brandon y quizás a Catelyn le gustara. La boda sería en pocas semanas, dando tiempo a Lord Hoster de reunir a su ejército entre sus vasallos, llamándolos con la excusa de la boda de sus dos hijas. Lord Arryn también estaría amasando su ejército allá en el Nido, pero según su último cuervo, llegaría justo a tiempo para la boda con Lysa. Una Lysa que podía ser su propia hija.

Aquella noche, cuando el vino y la comida estaba servida, Lord Tully, más astuto que nunca, sacó a colación una alianza entre su hija menor y Robert, a lo cual éste casi derramó el vino por toda la mesa, la cara se le había puesto tan roja que Ned temió que el pequeño Edmure sería señor del castillo antes de tiempo.

― Lady Lyanna sigue viva, mi señor, y yo sigo prometida a ella ―las palabras de Robert fueron escuchadas en silencio. Ni el tintineo de los platos ni la cháchara de los sirvientes en el pasillo irrumpieron la atmósfera.

Ned casi tenía ganas de disculparse por su amigo, un hábito aprendido de años y años de estar a la sombra de Robert, de ver sus errores.

― Mi señor, debe disculpar a mi padre ―la voz de Catelyn lo interrumpió lo que iba a decir, adelantándose con gracia―, él solo quiere ver a Lysa feliz y teme… teme que con lo mayor que es Lord Arryn él no pueda llenar las necesidades de mi hermana como un esposo debería.

A Ned le sorprendió lo casual y segura que sonaba Catelyn, suavizando la ofensa e incluso dándole un cumplido a su amigo. «No por nada es la señora de Aguasdulces _de facto_ ―pensó con admiración―. A Brandon le hubiese hecho bien su presencia».

Rápidamente, su amigo olvidó el insulto y empezó a defender las «habilidades» de Lord Arryn, a lo que Ned lo paró, con las orejas rojas, porque aquello no era un tema de discusión apropiado en frente de dos damas; para su desagrado, el pequeño Edmure, el total opuesto de la reacción de la pobre Lysa, estaba enteramente entretenido. Su mirada se encontró con la de su prometida, quien escondía su sonrisa con la copa de vino y por un momento, Ned se olvidó de todo.

El contacto no duró mucho, algo inconsecuente en la suma de todo, pero fue un pequeño gesto que logró disipar la niebla de su mente, de sus pensamientos de angustia y de miedo por el futuro. Tal vez viviría para ver Invernalia de nuevo, a Benjen y a Lyanna jugar otra vez en el Arciano con espadas de madera, a una fortaleza ancestral que era y no era a la vez su hogar, pero que era enteramente familiar como la risa de Robert y su habitación en el Nido.

Pero antes…

La cena terminó después de aquello, Edmure tuvo que ser llevado en brazos por Lord Tully y una Lysa que los acompañaba más llorosa que con sueño.

― Lo siento por mi hermana ―comenzó Catelyn cuando lo alcanzó de camino al Bosque de los Dioses. Sus ojos estaban a altura de los suyos, así que no tenía más escapatoria que mirarla directamente―. Sé que lo notaste, no me mires así. Lysa tiende a ser sentimental, siempre está llorando o riendo o en estados que no son propios de una dama en compañía formal. Madre nunca la regañó por eso porque ella misma era de la misma manera

Ned no sabía qué decir. Catelyn siguió con la mirada suave, su brazo entrelazado con el suyo, todo muy propio.

― Lysa nunca esperó tener que casarse con el viejo Lord Arryn, él solía traernos dulces cuando venía a visitar a nuestro padre antes de que Edmure naciera ―el Arciano de Aguasdulces lo reconfortó. Ella a su lado se abrigó con su capa. «Si fuese Brandon le hubiese ofrecido la mía»―. Había planes para casarla con Jaime Lannister, ¿Sabias? Antes de que se uniera a la Guardia, quiero decir.

― Sí lo sabía ―las palabras salieron a borbotones de su boca, sin poder evitarlo―. Jon, Lord Arryn, nos comentó a Robert y a mí lo mucho que a Tywin Lannister le habría de enfurecido el nombramiento.

― Mi padre no fue diferente. Tenía esperanzas de enlazar nuestra tierra con un aliado poderoso como lo es el Occidente.

El humor pareció cambiar con la brisa fría de invierno.

― Lo siento, mi señora, pero ¿por qué me dice todo esto?

Catelyn se encogió de hombros, confidente incluso cuando tenía las mejillas y orejas rojas del frío.

― Solo quería hablar. Contigo. Nos cansaremos en pocas semanas y siento que deberíamos conocernos al menos un poco, ¿no crees? ―asintió rígidamente mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas. Se sentía extraño al no tener a la estatua de Alyssa mirándole―. Y, por favor, llámame Catelyn. O Cat. Así me llama mi familia. En mis pensamientos siempre te llamo Ned, así que debería darte la misma cortesía.

«Cat». Su confesión casi hizo que saliese corriendo de la escena, y lo habría hecho si no fuera por sus brazos entrelazados, unidos y cálidos en donde se tocaban.

― Todo lo que sé de ti me lo dijo Bran mientras correspondíamos ―dijo, agarrando valor y luego perdiéndolo tan pronto cuando habló―. Cosas estúpidas.

― ¿Cómo qué? ―la curva de su sonrisa delataba sus sentimientos―. Tienes que perdonar mi curiosidad, Ned, pero tu hermano y yo tuvimos tan poco tiempo juntos que no sé de qué podría hablarte de mí.

― Pequeñeces. El color de tu cabello. Lo buena que serías como señora de Invernalia.

Ahora era turno de Catelyn de sonrojarse. Quitó su brazo del suyo y se frotó la cara con las manos, escondiéndose de él.

― Eso… eso fue muy amable de Brandon. Nunca pensé que me veía así. Siempre estaba más interesado en los caballos y en las historias que mi tío Brynden le pudiese contar. Hasta que Petyr, Petyr Baelish ―le aclaró Catelyn innecesariamente. Ned sabía muy bien a quien se estaba refiriendo―, lo retó en duelo no hablábamos así como lo estamos haciendo tú y yo. Yo era tremendamente tímida con él.

«Todas son así», pensó con amargura. Incluso Barbrey Ryswell hasta que Brandon tomó su virginidad.

― Mi hermano tenía esa cualidad en las personas, excepto Lyanna, por supuesto ―solo recordaba a Catelyn conociendo a su hermana en una oportunidad, en un reencuentro entre los tres hermanos con Aguasdulces siendo el punto medio. Lyanna habría tenido diez u once años, apenas una niña. «Y todavía lo es».

― Ned, rezaré todos los días a los Dioses para que vuelvas a ver a tu familia.

Deseó tener la misma convicción que Catelyn tenía en sus propios dioses. La brisa era cada vez más fría, así que decidieron volver al castillo antes de que lloviese (porque en las Tierras de los Ríos no nevaba, algo que todavía no le entraba en la cabeza a Ned) en ellos. Se separaron en el vestíbulo donde Catelyn le dirigió una inclinación más informal que nada y Ned un despedida con la cabeza con la lengua muy enredada para arriesgarse a formar una despedida vocal.

* * *

En los días que siguieron, Ned no tuvo oportunidad de verse con ningún miembro de los Tully. Catelyn y Lysa con la tarea de cuidar a Edmure ahora que el Maestro de Armas estaba enfermo y no podía entrenarlo durante las tardes, y Lord Hoster preparando el castillo para la llegada de sus vasallos.

A Robert y Ned solo les quedaba salir a cazar por los animalillos que rondaban el terreno o sentarse en sus habitaciones para escribir cartas. Esto último era más trabajo de Robert ya que Ned no tenía a nadie a quien escribir: los vasallos de su padre (porque no podía pensar en hombres mayores que él como _sus_ vasallos) ya tenían las instrucciones de presentarse en la fecha acordada un poco más arriba del Cuello, listos para que Lord Tully ordenara a los Frey dejarlos pasar. Si algún problema se alzaba, entonces era tarea de Benjen y el Maestre Walys resolverlo ellos o si era muy importante mandarle un cuervo a Ned.

La última carta que había recibido era más del tipo personal. Benjen nunca había tomado las clases de escritura con las misma perseverancia que él o Lyanna (Brandon con más fastidio solo porque alguna vez sería el señor), así que cualquier carta suya sería escrita por el Maestre. Ésta decía que Lord Benjen se comportaba de manera más admirable y laboriosa en cumplir con los deberes asignados; y más abajo, con reticencia, lo mucho que lo extrañaba y cuánto deseaba volver a ver su hermana.

Robert, en cambio, tenía problemas con el suyo propio. Stannis se mostraba terco y difícil en lo concerniente a sus trabajos de Señor de Bastión de las Tormentas en ausencia de su hermano. Stannis, Robert explicaba, quería que él fuese hasta el castillo para levantar él mismo a sus vasallos. El nervio.

― No sabe cómo, Robert. Tus vasallos te reconoceran a ti, no a un niño ―su amigo no pareció tomarlo en cuenta, con la cara pegada al pergamino en donde seguramente estaría regañando al pobre Stannis. Ned nunca lo había conocido, pero por lo que le contaba Robert de él, sentía más que compasión por haber estado en su misma posición de segundo hijo.

Aquella situación se le hacía tan extraña que el hecho de que estuviesen reuniendo armas y guerreros todavía no había sido plantada en su cabeza. Su estancia en Aguasdulces era la calma antes de la tormenta, la tormenta que empezaría al momento de decir sus votos enfrente del septón Bernarr . O tal vez ya había empezado en el momento en el que Rhaegar Targaryen tomó a Lyanna en sus narices.

Ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para llorar la muerte de su padre y Brandon. Las lágrimas no tenían cabida cuando una guerra se preparaba.

Esperó encontrarse con alguno de los Tully de camino a la pajarera. Las cartas de Robert pesaban en sus manos, pergamino y tinta más pesados que Hielo la primera vez que su padre le había dejado sostenerla por primera vez. Ahora la gran espada reposaba en sus habitaciones, traída de Invernalia por el fiel Rodrick Cassel, ya que su padre, en su último viaje al sur, no había pensado que iba a necesitarla.

El maestre, un hombrecillo aún más viejo que el señor del castillo, le miró con suspicacia antes de traer los cuervos correspondientes. El favor a Robert había venido de un lugar de aburrimiento y su amigo aprovechándose de eso había salido a, probablemente, buscar su nueva favorita entre las sirvientas.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la torre norte, se detuvo. Incertidumbre se apoderó de él, ¿no debió de mandarle un cuervo a Benjen? Tenían casi una semana sin un cuervo entre ellos y sabía que su hermano pequeño estaba asustado, sin nadie que lo confortara ahora que estaba solo, el único Stark. Benjen ya había crecido de la Vieja Tata y el Maestre Walys, si Ned recordaba bien, no era muy dado con los niños. Probablemente, se imaginó, ordenándole que se comportase como su padre, sin lloriqueos.

Benjen no tendría porque llorar, se dijo, estaba a salvo y bajo la protección de los muros de Invernalia. Aun así, las ganas de mandarle una nota, una línea, con algunas palabras cálidas (tan distinta a sus misivas normales) para asegurarle, que no se preocupase y que traería a Lya sana y salva. Pero sería una mentira, un ideal basado en esperanzas.

«Si estuviese en su lugar me gustaría unas cuantas líneas», pensó, decidido. Al volver a salir de su habitación, con la nota en la mano, se distrajo con el sonido de una risa a través de la ventana. Al asomarse, medio escondido y medio curioso, vio a los Tully menores en lo que, Ned suponía, un juego. Ven a mi castillo, por lo que veía.

Distraído, guardó la nota en su bolsillo y siguió mirándolos con envidia. Los jugadores activos eran sin duda Catelyn y Edmure, mientras que Lysa estaba sentada en un tronco caído con los casos apoyados en las rodillas, hosca.

― ¡Ned!

Edmure le saludó alegre desde el suelo, su cabello tan brillante como el de sus hermanas. Catelyn a su lado, escondía la risa en sus manos. El niño le hizo señas para que bajase y Ned, contagiado por su humor, lo hizo rápidamente.

― No puedo creer que Ed te hizo bajar ―le murmuró Catelyn al oído cuando lo vio salir del castillo. Los hermanos se encontraban a las orillas del río y ahora que los podía ver más de cerca, notó que los tres tenían el cabello ligeramente mojados.

― Tu hermano no me hizo bajar, yo quise acompañarlos ―se habría dado una palmada en la espalda por sus palabras, pero el más pequeño de los Tully reclamó toda su atención tirando de su manga.

― Oye, Ned, ¿te puedo llamar así? Cat dice que hay que ser formal con las personas que no son de nuestra familia, pero yo le dije que tú ibas a ser de la nuestra, pero aún así me obligó a que te preguntara primero. ¿Está bien?

Todo aquello lo dijo en una bocanada de aire y Ned asintió divertido.

― ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que viniera?

Antes de que Edmure pudiese responder, Lysa se levantó abruptamente del tronco. Tenía una mueca en la cara y su cabello caía pesadamente fuera de él moño.

― Vámonos, Cat, tu Lord Stark aquí puede mantener ocupado a nuestro hermano hasta la cena ―la boca de Catelyn se abrió y cerró como su emblema. Lysa le dirigió una mirada hostil antes de arrastrar a su hermana al castillo―. Necesito que hablemos.

Ned escuchó un «¿Ahora?» de Catelyn antes de que el correr del río ahogara sus voces.

Edmure bufó a su lado, claramente acostumbrado.

― Siempre están hablando «cosas de chicas» a solas. Ya casi no juegan conmigo, especialmente Lysa ―lanzó una piedra al río con el pie y se sentó en el tronco donde antes estaba su hermana―. No quiero que se casen.

Ned lo siguió, pero no se sentó.

― Su deber es casarse y tener hijos, no pueden jugar contigo para siempre ―Edmure levantó la cabeza dudoso y nada convencido. Ned se rascó la nuca inseguro―. Yo tengo una hermana también.

― Lyanna ―el cambio de táctica funcionó porque Edmure le sonrió al estar en lo correcto―. La prometida de Lord Baratheon y por la que ustedes, Lord Arryn y padre están peleando contra el Rey Aerys.

Ned asintió impresionado.

― Exacto. Ella era… es muy unida con nuestro hermano menor Benjen así que cuando se enteró que ella se casaría y se iría lejos para las Tierras de la Tormenta no quiso salir de su cuarto por toda una semana.

― ¿Y qué pasó luego?

Tomó asiento en la grama, para quedar a la misma altura que Edmure.

― Tratamos de razonar con él de todas las maneras ―la memoria de le hacía tan clara que podía escuchar a Brandon golpeando la puerta―, pero no quiso salir. Teníamos que pasarle la comida por una rendija.

― ¿Y si quería ir al baño? A mi no me gustaría estar encerrado en mi habitación por una semana, con propósito o no.

― A mi tampoco, pero si a Benjen se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nadie que se lo saque ―Edmure le indicó que prosiguiera cuando se quedó callado por un momento―. A la final Lyanna, que estaba de visita con los Mormont, le ordenó que le dejase entrar o derribaría la puerta. Mi hermana no es de las personas que hacen amenazas vacías, pero con su tamaño (no es mucho mayor que Lady Lysa) seguramente seríamos Brandon y yo quien la derribaríamos a sus ordenes.

»A esto, Benjen abrió la puerta solo un poco para que Lyanna se deslizara adentro. Mi hermano y yo nos miramos y pegamos la oreja a la puerta porque no habíamos estado seis días tratando con él para que solo nos dejará allí en el pasillo.

― ¿Qué escucharon?

― Lyanna dejó que Ben llorase y se quejase con ella, de lo injusto que era que ella lo abandonase después que yo lo hiciera también. No me mires así, él era mucho menor de lo que eres ahorita. Ella, con una paciencia que yo no sabía que poseía, le dijo que no se iría para siempre ―aquí omitió las duras palabras que Lyanna dijo contra Robert, decidiendo que no estaba bien que Edmure escuchase eso―, sino que le escribiría cartas y lo visitaría en verano cuando las nieves no le impidiera el paso a su caballo. Sería como si nunca se hubiese ido.

 _«Y tal vez en el futuro me venga a vivir otra vez a Invernalia_ ―había dicho misteriosa. Solo aquella conversación a puertas cerradas le había dado pie a las dudas cuando desapareció― _, le haremos bromas a Bran y Catelyn y mimaremos a sus niños»_. Benjen al salir no lo hizo solo, estaba pegado a la pierna de Lyanna como ella misma lo hacía cuando Lady Lyarra estaba viva. Su padre les había mirado con una ceja levantada, nada impresionado por la rabieta de su hijo menor.

A la hora de la cena no la había dejado ir, decidiendo sentarse junto a ella y sostenerle la mano debajo de la mesa, con miedo a que se estuviera fuera de su vista. Con diversión, todos notaron la regañina que le dio Lyanna cuando quiso seguirla al baño también.

Edmure tenía una expresión pensativa en su cara, un gesto extrañamente adulto para su cara infantil. La nota en su bolsillo ardía con los recuerdos que salieron de su boca, con aún más gana de mandarle aquellas palabras a Benjen, había hecho los correcto en escribirla.

― No me encerraré en mi cuarto ―habló por fin el futuro señor de Aguasdulces―. Aunque sigo pensando que es injusto que mis hermanas me dejen, ya no tendré a nadie más.

«Sí, injusto», musitó pensando en otro par de hermanos.

― Eso es bueno, no querrás preocupar a tus hermanas tan cerca de sus bodas.

― Pero entonces serás como un hermano, y jugarás conmigo hasta entonces, ¿no? Si no quieres jugar ven a mi castillo puedo sacar mi espada de la armería. Mi padre comisionó una al herrero para cuando sea adulto, si tienes tiempo te la puedo enseñar…

― Mejor otro día, Edmure ―le respondió al ver el sol rápidamente escondiéndose. El niño hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano.

Los dos juntos se adentraron en el castillo, Edmure a su lado contándole una de sus propias historias, una en la que él se convertía en pirata y guardaba las costas de Poniente en vez de robar y matar. Ned escuchó con la misma atención que Edmure le había dado, riéndose y extrañando más que nunca a sus hermanos.

Dejó a Edmure con Catelyn, quien justo venía para liberar a Ned de su hermano. Se despidió con una inclinación de la cabeza y se dirigió directamente a la pajarera, rezando para que el maestre estuviese en sus habitaciones.

* * *

Hoster Tully celebró un último festín antes de las bodas por la llegada de Jon Arryn. Su llegada había sido avisada desde hace varias horas, con Robert cabalgando antes para recibirlos en la vía del Camino del Río más cerca de Aguasdulces. Según el cuervo de Denis Arryn (venido desde la Aldea de Lord Harroway) llegarían al atardecer, con ayuda de los dioses.

Ned había querido ir también con Robert a recibir al grupo del Valle, pero Lord Hoster quiso que al menos uno de ellos se quedase en el castillo, como si temiera que otro Stark dejase a su hija. Edmure, contagiado por el humor de Ned, no se podía quedar quieto en sus habitaciones, demandando de él que practicasen con su nueva espada, algo a lo que Ned casi se negaba antes de ver la cara suplicante de Cat.

Así que practicaron. O más bien, Ned dejó que Edmure levantara la gran espada con todas sus fuerzas y tratase de moverla mientras él mantenía la suya en alto y lo miraba con preocupación.

― ¿Estás seguro que no quieres una espada más liviana? ―preguntó por enésima vez al ver el arma en el piso luego de que Edmure la soltase vencido. Era casi de la misma longitud de Hielo, excepto hecha de acero común y no valyrio.

― ¡No! ―exclamó con demasiada fuerza―. Quiero decir, no, estoy bien. Tío Brynden dice que las grandes espadas son para los grandes hombres y que debo cultivar mi fuerza y habilidad para algún día llegar a ser un gran caballero y señor.

Aquellas palabras eran letra por letra algo que el serio Ser Brynden diría. Ned (¡por fin!) lo había conocido aquella semana, como invitado para asistir a las bodas de sus sobrinas. El conflicto entre Hoster y Brynden Tully era bien conocido por aquellos lares y Ned no se sorprendió al descubrir que la invitación había venido de parte de Catelyn y no del Señor de Aguasdulces.

Para su vergüenza, cuando se le fue presentado oficialmente, Ned no pudo sacar más que algunas palabras de cortesía y una enredada de pies (y de lengua) que casi le costó una torcedura de tobillo. El Pez Negro solo lo miró serio y le devolvió las cortesías antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Cat e irse.

― Le caes bien ―había sentenciado su prometida con una pequeña sonrisa. Ned le miró desconcertado―. Si no lo hiciera ya lo hubieras sabido, creeme.

Ned tomó lastima de Edmure y alegó que estaba cansado y que ya era tiempo de recibir a Lord Arryn. El niño aceptó para después soltar la espada en manos del Maestro de Armas sin muchas ganas. Serían muchos años antes de que Edmure creciera para blandirla con facilidad.

El primer vistazo que tuvo de su padre adoptivo fue de una cabeza gris, seguida de una mano que palmeaba a Robert en la espalda. Llevaba meses sin verlo, desde que la sentencia de muerte en su hermano y padre fuese enviada al Nido.

― ¿Ned? ¡Chico, ven aquí! ―todos los guardias Tully y Arryn se apartaron para darle paso. Ned se sentía tan feliz de verlo que casi podía pretender que no estaban a punto de iniciar una guerra.

― Vamos, Ned, ya tendrás tiempo en el festín. Nuestro Jon aquí necesita tiempo para descansar ―la voz de Robert se filtró a sus oídos, haciendo que soltase a Jon de sus brazos. Se rascó la nuca incómodo, ahora consciente que había gente a su alrededor.

Saludó a Denis Arryn, el heredero de Jon, y a los demás caballeros que conocía. Era como si hubiesen vuelto al Nido otra vez. Encontró a Catelyn y a Lysa entre las mujeres en la entrada, la primera con una mirada serena, digna dama, y la otra con una mueca que delataba dolor.

― Lady Lysa, ¿se encuentra bien? ―preguntó al llegar en dónde se encontraban ellas. Edmure, atraído por el alboroto, saltaba entre los caballos y hombres como un cachorro feliz― ¿Quiere que llame al maestre?

― No, Ned, gracias ―fue Catelyn la que respondió, desenlazando su brazo del de su hermana y tomando el suyo con las dos manos. Era lo más cerca que habían estado desde su charla en el Bosque de los Dioses―. Lysa comió algo en mal estado, pero no me lo quiere decir. Es mejor dejarla ser.

― ¿Estás segura? ―Lysa evitaba mirar en su dirección, aparentemente fascinada con las mangas de su vestido. Ned nunca había sido adepto a leer a las personas, pero a Lysa claramente le ocurría algo.

― Por supuesto que estoy segura. ¿Por qué no vas y traes a Ed? Tengo miedo de que algún caballo lo pise, es tan pequeño que seguro los jinetes no lo ven.

Ned asintió. Catelyn no le mentiría con aquello, era su propia hermana. «Solo es la comida en mal estado», pensó, más satisfecho. Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta, las dos hermanas parecían estar en discusión, Catelyn riñendo a su hermana.

Restándole importancia al asunto, prontamente se le borró de la mente, más interesado por la llegada de su padre adoptivo. Luego de la bienvenida oficial por Lord Tully, los tres se retiraron a la habitación dada a la cabeza al Señor del Valle. Aun más suntuosa que las suyas propias; el ejército Arryn se quedaría a las afueras del castillo, entre el río y la fortaleza, igualmente protegidos si llegase a haber un ataque.

El festín le supo a gloria y por lo que pudo ver todos disfrutaron igual que él, Robert especialmente. Su amigo se mostraba amigable con todas las muchachas que servían el vino, mientras que con una mano comía, con la otra gesticulaba junto a la historia que Ser Brynden les contaba. No tuvo tiempo de charlar con Catelyn,quien se encontraba al frente de él en la mesa, junto a su padre. Ella hizo contacto visual varias veces, tratando de sacarle conversación, pero Ned se mantuvo concentrado en la conversación, medio inseguro y medio terco.

El tiempo se le había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La boda sería en dos días, tiempo suficiente para la llegada de los vasallos de los Tully y para que el septón Bernarr adornase el septo de acuerdo a las condiciones, había incluso escuchado que varias septas habían venido a ayudar ya que no se había celebrado una boda doble en Aguasdulces desde hace casi un siglo.

Arriesgó una mir al otro lado de Catelyn, donde su padre adoptivo plicaba su comida con la misma meticulosidad de siempre, separando los pedazos y luego metiéndoselos en la boca como si cada bocado estaba envenenado. Aquel hábito le hizo sonreír, pero no le dio alguna indicación de que el hombre mayor tuviese algún problema en casarse. «Ya lo ha hecho dos veces antes, no es nada nuevo para él», recordó para su pesar.

La noche terminó en Ned ayudando a Robert a subir las escaleras a su habitación, aquel trabajo siempre le era desagradable en llevar a cabo ya que su amigo era un borracho parlanchin y alegre que por alguna razón siempre quería estar cerca de Ned cuando bebía. Él a veces se dejaba llevar por el humor alegre de Robert, especialmente cuando eran jóvenes, pero aún así, era mayor el fastidio que la alegría. Esta vez, Robert no tenía a ninguna de sus «amigas», lo que agradeció a los Dioses.

― ¿Sabes, Ned? ―Robert movía los pies por inercia, sin la más mínima preocupación de a donde iban, lo que le da el completo trabajo de dirigir y virar cuando era necesario―. Lyanna y yo nos habríamos casado ya, estaríamos en Bastión de las Tormentas disfrutando de la vida marital. Mi Lyanna, dulce Lyanna.

Ned dudaba lo «dulce» que pensaba él que su hermana era en la vida real. Lyanna era cariñosa, sí, pero con los niños pequeños y con Benjen especialmente, pero no había conocido el día que Lyanna pareciese convencionalmente dulce hacia alguien que no llevase el Stark de apellido. Decidió que no era sabio responder mientras Robert seguía en aquel estado.

― Si no fuese por Rhaegar Targaryen… ―continuó―. Mataré a todos los dragones en mi camino y la recuperaré para mi. Para nosotros. La haré olvidar los horrores y le compraré vestidos y joyas ¿Crees que le guste eso?

En aquel punto, no escuchaba lo que Robert decía, más preocupado con que éste no se inclinara mucho cuando decidía gritar el nombre de su hermana por las ventanas. Yohn Royce los saludó con la cabeza cuando lo vieron salir de las habitaciones de Lord Arryn. El humor de Robert no hizo sino mejorar, conversó con el caballero por varios minutos, varios minutos en los que mantuvo casi todo su peso sobre Ned, quien lo soportó estoicismo para el beneficio de Royce.

«Solo una noche mas». Eso era lo que quedaba para terminar con aquello, un día, las bodas y luego cabalgarían a la mañana siguiente hacia el Tridente donde se encontrarían con la horda de norteños. Se imaginó que estarían cerca de Los Gemelos, con el permiso de Lord Tully y Frey para pasar por el puente, de allí les tomaría un día o dos dependiendo de su velocidad hasta llegar a las Tierras de los Ríos. Luego, Robert se llevaría un pequeño grupo (cuando lograran asegurar el Camino Real y si Tywin Lannister no se les oponía) hacia Bastión de las Tormentas y allí empezarían su ataque. Desde el norte y el sur, sin escapatoria para las fuerzas royalistas. O eso esperaba. «Tiene que funcionar, si no… Entonces Lyanna está perdida».

Aquello solo le llevó a soñar con su hermana las siguientes noches. Un día nevado de su infancia cuando Benjen todavía era muy pequeño para andar solo así que uno de ellos siempre lo tenían que llevar en brazos. La Vieja Tata, por alguna extraña razón, pasó varios años incapaz de cuidar de Ben, tal vez fuera dolor en los huesos como les pasaba a los mayores. Ya ella no era tan joven como cuando cuidaba de Brandon y él mismo y presentía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo entre los Stark. Las pestañas de Lyanna eran un nido de copos de nieve, las tenía tan blancas que ellos se habían reído de ella por parecer una vieja.

Se rieron sin restricciones, propio de los niños de aquella edad, incluso pequeño Ben quien no entendía, pero aún así estaba contagiado de la risa de los mayores. Lyanna había bufado y procedido a hacer bolas de nieves a sus espaldas, con el conocimiento de que ellos no se darían cuenta. Ned, en el sueño, se reía aún con nieve en el cabello, a su lado, Brandon era estrangulado y Lyanna lloraba su nombre, fuera de su alcance. «No, no, no».

Se despertó sudando con las sábanas enredada entre las piernas. ¿Qué hora sería? La vista en la ventana solo le decía que ya había amanecido, y ahora que su respiración se tranquiliza a, podía escuchar a los caballos en el establo y la cháchara de los sirvientes en el patio. Se desperezó y con un suspiro recordó que día era.

El día de su boda.

Lo primero un vio al bajarse de la cama fue su ropaje especial; lo segundo, a su escudero abriendo la puerta con una bandeja con comida. Sin duda, lo habrían escuchado a través de la puerta. Hizo todos los preparativos con rapidez, saliendo de inmediato a ver si Robert o Lord Arryn habían despertado igual. Encontró al último cuando abría la puerta de su habitación

― Ah, chico, estás aquí ―comentó en modo de saludo. Nunca había logrado que Jon le dejase de llamar así―. Me supuse que lo harías. ¿Damos un paseo?

Ned aceptó de buena gana y se alegró que Robert no estuviese porque entonces monopolizaría la atención de su padre adoptivo como era su costumbre.

― Vamos, pregunta, sé que quieres decirme algo.

Con aquella invitación, comenzó:

― ¿Estás nervioso, ansioso? ―«¿O asustado como yo?».

Las palabras quedaron en el aire por unos momentos.

― No ―respondió, simplemente―. Ya he pasado por esto varias veces, para mí no es más que palabras enfrente del septón. Sin embargo, para ti es completamente diferente, ¿no?

No quiso responder, consciente que Jon Arryn sabía lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Por más que tratara, no se podía imaginar casado con Catelyn Tully, llevándola a Invernalia y esperando compartir el lecho con ella todos los días. Aún con los momentos juntos de las pasadas semanas, se sentía desconectado de la realidad. «Hoy, será hoy».

Jon lo dejó ser, comentando acerca de las estrategias que tenía organizadas con Lord Tully y varios de sus vasallos, desde qué harían si algún ejército del Occidente estaba contra ellos hasta los puntos débiles de los leales Tyrell. Robert se les unió un par de horas después, recién levantado y satisfecho (un guiño lanzado a su dirección fue todo lo que necesitó para rodarle los ojos por detrás de su padre adoptivo).

El evento sería al mediodía y luego la fiesta seguiría hasta el anochecer. Las damas estarían arreglándose y vistiéndose cada una preparada para dejar ponerse la capa matrimonial. Catelyn no le había dejado ver la que ella hizo desde cero, sin el beneficio de tener una ya hecha como Brandon, indudablemente, tenía planeado. La de su madre descansaba en un baúl viejo que nadie había tenido el corazón de mover cuando ella murió cuando Ben estaba pequeño.

Más pronto que tarde la ceremonia empezó y terminó sin problemas. Primero fue la suya y la de Catelyn, por ser la hija mayor y luego la de Lysa y Jon Arryn. El septón repitió los mismos votos y las dos parejas los repitieron. Luego de las felicitaciones y el almuerzo, Ned estaba listo para terminar con el día.

Catelyn estaba en su elemento. Saludaba con habilidad a los vasallos de su padre y se reía en los momentos indicados para tapar el hecho de que Ned no podía formar las palabras con gracia. Bailaron un par de veces juntos y luego Ned lo hizo con Lysa, quien lucía aún más gris que los días anteriores.

Jon y Lysa bailaron el primer baile obligatorio y luego se separaron, uno para hablar con Lord Tully y la otra para estar con sus doncellas y hermanas, quien fue la que obligó a Ned a que bailase con ella. Edmure y Robert eran los que parecían que más se divertían; Edmure bailaba con todas las hijas de los vasallos de su padre y Robert con todo lo que tenía falda por diversión pura. Ned deseó ser igual de libre.

― Mi señora ―llamó extrañado a la figura femenina que se encontraba en las sombras. Luego, con más fuerza:―. ¿Lysa?

El sol se había metido hace rato y Ned decidiendo tomar un poco de aire y alejarse de la música (sólo había un número ilimitado de veces que podía escuchar el Oso y la Doncella antes de cansarse) y el bullicio de la gente que seguramente tenían muchas copas de vino demás. El vestíbulo estaba vacío y más allá, en el cielo abierto, hombres celebraban.

La figura no se movió cuando la llamó, pero pudo ver que estaba sentada en el sueño de piedra.

― Lysa es Ned. ¿Estás herida?

― ¡Déjame sola!

Acercándose más, la vio con el vestido subido hasta las rodillas por la posición y con una mano sostenía su estómago. Sus ojos le miraban asustados.

― No le diré a nadie si eso es lo que quieres, solo quiero saber si te encuentras bien ―se figuró que aquello funcionaría, siempre lo hacía con Lyanna cuando hacía algo que no debía y no quería que nadie supiese.

― Por supuesto que estoy bien ―su voz delataba las lágrimas y Ned se sintió inmensamente mal―. Solo quería tomar aire.

― ¿Quieres que llame a Cat?

― No. Solo le arruinaré la noche ―se alisó el vestido para ocultar sus piernas de él, decente. No le veía ninguna herida en el cuerpo―. Siempre quiso casarse con un Stark y ya lo tiene, no me necesita para recordarle que no todo es perfecto.

― Lysa… ―no supo cómo continuar así que lo dejó allí.

Con lo madura y autosuficiente que era Catelyn, casi podía olvidar que Lysa era solo unos pocos años menor que él, catorce o quince como Lyanna. Las dos niñas en un mundo de adulto y las dos obligadas en situaciones difíciles. Anheló por ella en dónde sea que se encontrase.

― ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Ella se miró las manos por varios segundos, probablemente debatiendo internamente.

― Lo siento, Ned, he sido descortés contigo ―con una mano extendida, la ayudó a levantarse con cuidado. La fiesta seguía detrás de la puerta del salón, los sonidos ahogados por la madera―. Yo no quería… la fiesta fue mucho para mí.

Ned sabía muy bien cómo era eso.

― Entiendo, yo vine a tomar aire, no quise interrumpirte tu… ―la oración quedó en el aire, pero ella no la terminó. «¿Por qué llorabas?».

Lysa miró a todos lados antes de responder.

― ¿Prometes que no le dirás a nadie? ―esperó a que él asintiera desconcertado antes de seguir―. Pensé que me iba a casar con alguien más ―aquello no era secreto gracias a Catelyn, pero no dijo más nada―, Jon Arryn es muy serio y orgulloso y… y mayor y no creo que lo primero vaya a cambiar porque nos casamos.

 _«El amor es maravilloso, mi querido Ned, pero no puede cambiar la naturaleza de un hombre»,_ una voz pareció susurrarle en el oído. Le pareció ver a Lyanna en lugar de Lysa, su cabello oscuro y suelto como era su costumbre, aquel brillo desafiante en sus ojos. ¿Se podía sentir uno tan mal en su boda? «Te encontraré, Lya».

Ned no trató de ofrecerle consuelo porque no sabía cómo y Lysa parecía tan alejada de él que sentía como si una brisa la fuera a romper en pedacitos. Toda la situación se le hacía repetitiva, una muchacha indispuesta a sus obligaciones y las palabras de un fantasma. La escoltó hasta la puerta de su habitación, manteniendo su distancia a no ser que alguien pasase y pensara algo indebido. Ella le agradeció, llorosa otra vez y Ned le hizo prometer que bajaría antes de que se anunciara el encamamiento.

No podía hacer nada sobre la situación de Lysa como tampoco pudo hacer nada en la de Lyanna, y era algo que le carcomía por dentro. La culpa no era algo bonito de llevar a la cama de matrimonio, pensó amargo, esperaba que Catelyn no lo notara. No importaba ya, lo que estaba hecho estaba hecho y mañana tendrían una guerra que pelear.


End file.
